Season 20
Season 20 'is the twentieth season of ABC's ''Heroes Unite. It was confirmed on January 14, 2018. It premiered in fall 2034 with "The Masters of Fate". Plot and production spoilers * This is Rebecca Mader's last season on the series. * The season finale will wrap up this season's storylines and set up the cinematic release of Heroes Unite. * Multiple bisexual characters and at least one transgender character. * This season will be more serialised, but it will still keep the same structure of past seasons. * Greek Mythology will play a prevalent role in at least one episode. * A new plot featuring characters from Mulan. * There will not be a new Dark Curse, at least in the first half. This means that there will be no new cursed identities, unless more characters cursed by previous Dark Curses are introduced. * Marissa Caine will be making a guest appearance as Clara Billsbaugh. * More Hetalia and Doctor Who, but less than there will be in The Five. * As in Season 19, there will be two overarching arcs, the first spanning from episodes 1 to 10 and the second spanning from episodes 12 to 22. Episode 11 is the Christmas special. * Zelena will appear in a reduced role this season, as Rebecca Mader has been abruptly forced to leave the series by unforeseen circumstances. * The finale will lead into the 2036 Specials. * Etta Schmidt will reprise her role of Belle Frances as a recurring special guest star. ** She could also be returning as a writer for the first time since episode 16x02 (Au Revoir). *** This could be for the 150th episode, 20x18 (speculated to be a Zelena-centric). * Storybrooke and Hyperia '''will return. We will also Seattle in multiple episodes of the series, and Paris and Rome could make appearances. New Characters * Hercules * Mulan * Li Shang/Michael Chang * MegaraHercules and Megara are joining the cast of 'Heroes Unite'; Hades unconfirmed * Athena * MushuThree new cast members join 'HU': Jay Zhang, Frank Lee, and Rebecca Steinbecker * Disney CharacterA Disney character is joining in the twentieth season. Rumours go as far as a new Belle to Yen Sid * Clara BillsbaughMarissa Caine to appear on 'HU' * OdysseusThis... is random. 'Heroes Unite' is looking for an Odysseus and is bringing Circe from season 5 back * Lacey Pott's cursed counterpartLacey Potts will appear in approx. 5 episodes this season Cast Starring * Sofia Gardera as Gretel/Adriana * James Tennant as Arthur Williams * Andrew Smith as Peter Pan/Robbie Multiverse regulars Multiverse regulars are billed as "starring" when they appear. * Lovino Vargas as Italy Romano * James Kirkland as Oliver French Guest Starring Special Guest Starring * Etta Schmidt as Belle Frances'Etta Schmidt is returning for season 20!! Recurring * Rebecca Mader as Zelena/Kelly * Mary Corley as Witch Hazel * Liam Smith as Dean * Todd Haberkorn as Italy Veneziano * Shelby Ross as Briar Rose/Aurore * Alice Roberts as Wendy Darling/Jamie Barrie * May Hynes as Elizabeth Holmes * Emma Booth as Mother Gothel/Eloise Gardener/Grace * Adelaide Kane as Drizella/[[Ivy Belfrey|'Ivy Belfrey]]Adelaide Kane is returning to 'Heroes Unite' season 20 * Adrien Tremblay as Canada'Canada, America, England, and River Song return! * Alexander Williams as 'America * Thomas Baker as England * May Hynes as Lacey Potts/'Lacey Potts' cursed counterpart' * Alex Kingston as River Song/Dr. Song * Sophie Ecosaise as Lady Tremaine/Victoire Belfrey'Heroes Unite': Sophie Ecosaise returns for multiple season 20 episodes * James Marker as Hades/Mortimer TealJames Marker returns for multiple 'HU' season 20 episodes Guest * Amber Gardner as Gothel/Witch Ginger/Antonia Baker * Anna Fox as Evil Queen/Roni * Luke Schmidt as Henry Williams * Meegan Warner as Rapunzel'Meegan Warner to return as Young Rapunzel on 'Heroes Unite' * Jennifer Morrison as 'Emma Booth'Jennifer Morrison to appear in an episode of 'HU' season 20 * Elizabeth Bailey as Fairy Godmother/TurquoiseAnna Fox, Elizabeth Bailey to return for an episode of 'Heroes Unite' * Marissa Leyer as 'Circe * Tegan Kingston as Snow Queen'Tegan Kingston to return as 'Villains Unite!' character Snow Queen New Cast Starring * Matthew Whittaker as Hercules Guest Starring Recurring * Christina Yang as Mulan * Frank Lee as Li Shang/Michael Chang * Lynda Moss as 'Megara * Rebecca Steinbecker as Athena * Jay Zhang as Mushu * Ivanya Matryosk as Unknown'Ivanya Matryosk joins 'Heroes Unite' cast * Jaime Murray as '''Unknown'Jaime Murray joins 'HU' * TBA as '''Disney Character Guest * Victoria Saler as Unknown@victoriasaler: "yes, i am on @heroesuniteabcofficial, but only for 1 episode" * Marissa Caine as Clara Billsbaugh * TBA as Odysseus Lineup Changes * Patricia Santos (Cinderella/Marisol) and Matt Smith (Eleventh Doctor) are no longer billed as "starring". * James Kirkland (Oliver French) and Lovino Vargas (Italy Romano) are now billed as "starring". * Liam Smith (James French/Dean) is once again billed as "guest starring". * Rebecca Mader (Zelena/Kelly) is billed as "guest starring" as of "Mirror Image". * Sophie Ecosaise (Rapunzel Tremaine/Victoire Belfrey) is now billed as "guest starring". Episodes Trivia * This is the first season since Season 14 where Zelena is not a main character for the whole season. She will return as a main character in ''Heroes Unite''. References Category:Heroes Unite